Shadow
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: ,,...der Schatten bewegte sich nicht. Er saß da und betrachtete ihn." Draco bekommt nachts Besuch. Was steckt dahinter? Slash: DH


Hey ho. Bevor ich nun nach **Italien** abdampf, dachte ich, ich veröffentliche noch eine kleine, feine (ich find sie süß, das muss ich gestehen) Story aus meinem Archiv. Die ist schon ganz eingestaubt. **Ich dank meinem Beta Britta**, die sich ja inzwischen schon einige Male erkundigt hat, was nun mit ihrer Arbeit ist, trotzdem und vor allem natürlich. ::smile::

Grüßlis und bis die Tage, LeakyC

- - -

Zur Story:

_1/1_ – keine Fortsetzung!

_Slash_: Lime – Romance – Humor

_Disclaimer_: s. Bio. ;oP

_Widmung_: Alle, die mich lieb haben. ::grins::

- - -

**

* * *

**

- - -

**Shadow**

- - -

Der Mond stand schon lange am Himmel, als Harry todmüde ins Bett fiel. Er hatte Stunden in der Bibliothek gesessen und noch an seinen Aufsätzen gearbeitet. Selbst Ron war diesmal vor ihm fertig geworden, geschweige denn Hermine.

Nun wollte er sich nur noch die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und schlafen. Träumen. Irgendetwas Schönes...

_Draußen war es dunkel. Durch die Fenster fiel das kühle Mondlicht in die Flure und erhellte Harrys Statur nur leicht, während er von Säule zu Säule huschte und sich schließlich die viele Treppen hinunter schlich..._

- - -

Draco lag mit offenen Augen in seinem Bett. Er konnte nicht schlafen. Sich wundernd drehte sich von einer Seite zur nächsten, bis er schließlich auf dem Rücken liegen blieb, weil er merkte, dass er durch die Rotation nur noch wacher wurde.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er hatte nie Schlafstörungen. Genervt seufzte er zum wiederholten Male auf, als er plötzlich einen Schatten an seinem linken unteren Bettpfosten vorbeihuschen sah. Erschrocken hielt er für einen Moment die Luft an. Was war das? Oder besser: Wer war das?

„Hallo?", fragte er und kam sich dabei dämlich vor. Selbst wenn sich wirklich jemand in seinen Schlafsaal geschlichen hatte, würde der ihm sicher nicht antworten.

Stille. Nur leise Atemgeräusche waren zu vernehmen.

Dracos Augen waren inzwischen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und so suchte er seine Umgebung nach weiteren Bewegungen ab.

Da! Am Fenster. Wieder ein Schatten.

„Ich hab dich gesehen, wer bist du?", sagte er und zog automatisch die Decke ein wenig höher.

Plötzlich sah er es. Der Schatten bewegte sich genau auf ihn zu.

Dracos Herz raste. Wer wohl schneller an seinem Zauberstab war, er oder der Fremde?

Seine Gedanken rasten durcheinander. Was wollte er? Und vor allem, wer war er?

Ruckartig schlug er sich auf die linke Seite, griff nach seinem Zauberstab, verfehlte ihn aber und brachte ihn stattdessen ins Rollen. Draco hörte nur noch das Klappern, als Holz auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Nun bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun. Er fühlte sich hilflos.

„Zeig dich endlich." Seine Stimme zitterte. „Was willst du?"

Nichts geschah. Doch plötzlich stand der Schatten an seinem Bett. Draco starrte ihn an, wie auch der Fremde ihn anzustarren schien.

„Was?", keuchte der blonde Junge.

Da machte der Schatten eine Geste, die ihn wohl zum Schweigen bringen sollte, und dies erreichte er auch. Darauf folgte eine weiche Bewegung, die ihm deutete, dass er wohl nicht in Gefahr war.

Draco war trotz allem weiter an den rechten Rand seines Bettes gerutscht. Er hatte schon viel erlebt, aber das war ihm nicht geheuer. Scheinbar würde ihm wirklich nichts geschehen, doch das beruhigte ihn kaum.

Atemlos sah er mit an, wie sich der Schatten von seinem Bett entfernte und gleich darauf ein Stuhl durch die Luft auf ihn zuschwebte. Dann sank die dunkle Gestalt darauf und stützte, wie es schien, seinen Kopf in die Hände.

Draco starrte ihn an, er konnte nicht glauben, was da vor sich ging.

„Was willst du?", wiederholte er, diesmal um einiges leiser.

Der Schatten zuckte mit den Schultern.

Irritiert starrte der Slytherin in die Dunkelheit. Er wusste es nicht? Er setzte sich an sein Bett und wusste nicht, was er dort wollte? Das war alles ein blöder Witz, oder?

Er überlegte. Nein, Geburtstag hatte er in dieser Nacht nicht. Auch gab es sonst keine Ereignisse, an denen sich seine Freunde einen solchen Scherz ausdenken konnten. Halloween lag noch weit entfernt.

„Hey, ihr könnt rauskommen, das Spiel ist vorbei.", meinte er trotzdem.

Nichts regte sich, einzig und allein der Schatten schien aufzuseufzen.

Fassungslos griff Draco nun in die Dunkelheit nach dem Fremden vor seinem Bett. Dieser wich zurück und schlug mit der Hand nach seiner. Nichts. Draco spürte nichts.

„Bist du der Tod?", fragte er, weil ihm diese absurde Möglichkeit auf einmal durch den Kopf schoss.

Der Schatten vor seinem Bett stützte den Kopf erneut in die Hände und schüttelte so seltsam mit dem Kopf, als wüsste er nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", sagte Draco aufgebracht und tat so, als würde er sich schlafen legen. Möglicherweise half das. Auch wenn er hellwach war und nicht einen Moment unaufmerksam sein würde, solange dieses Etwas da war.

Doch der Schatten bewegte sich nicht. Er saß da und betrachtete ihn.

Draco war die ganze Sache unheimlich. Er versuchte zwanghaft, gegen die nun steigende Müdigkeit zu kämpfen und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er jetzt schlafen wollte. Immer weiter kroch der Wunsch nach Ruhe durch seinen Körper, bis er die Augen irgendwann nicht mehr offen halten konnte. Ohne es zu merken, driftete er in einen tiefen Schlaf...

- - -

Am nächsten Morgen hielt er alles für einen Traum. Nichts deutete auf etwas Anderes hin. Sein Zauberstab lag an Ort und Stelle, Draco hätte schwören können, dass er sich nicht einen Millimeter bewegt hatte. Genauso stand der Stuhl an seinem Platz zwischen Crabbes und Goyles Betten.

Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Alles war nur ein Traum gewesen? Er konnte das irgendwie doch nicht glauben. Das war alles ... unheimlich. Nein, hier stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht!

Abends lag Draco lange wach und überlegte im Schein einer Kerze, ob er in dieser Nacht wohl auch wieder auftauchen würde. Aber warum? Scheinbar hatte er absolut nichts weiter gewollt als neben ihm zu sitzen und ihn zu beobachten. War das nicht irgendwie ... krank? Aber warum machte er sich eigentlich Gedanken, immerhin war der Fremde nicht mehr als ein Schatten gewesen. Vielleicht war ja auch er krank? Er selbst. Vielleicht halluzinierte er. Oder so was in der Richtung...

Schließlich löschte er doch das Licht und wartete.

Irgendwann, er war schon fast eingeschlafen gewesen, fühlte er einen Luftzug und war schlagartig hellwach.

Da stand er wieder. An der gleichen Stelle wie am Abend zuvor und mit der gleichen Bewegung, die ihm deutete, er solle nichts sagen. Draco nickte leicht und schwieg. Wartete, was kommen würde. Er fragte nicht, als der Schatten sich erneut einen Stuhl holte und sich neben sein Bett setzte.

Sie betrachteten sich eine Ewigkeit gegenseitig, bis Draco langsam die Augen zufielen. „Irgendwann", murmelte er noch, bevor er in die Traumwelten eintauchte, „musst du mir sagen, was du willst."

Nun wusste er, dass es kein Traum war. Es war Realität. Oder zumindest das, was er für sie hielt.

Den ganzen nächsten Morgen verbrachte er damit, darüber nachzudenken, wer oder was dieser Schatten wirklich war und warum er sich bloß nun die zweite Nacht hintereinander an sein Bett gesetzt hatte, wartete bis er einschlief und dann... Ja, was dann? Was tat er dann?

Draco beschloss, ihn zu fragen. Und ihn auch erst wieder gehen zu lassen, wenn er eine Antwort hatte.

Endlich kam der Abend. Draco war schon geradezu aufgekratzt, als er ins Bett krabbelte und es sich gemütlich machte. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er unter der Decke. Notfalls würde er ihn halt zwingen, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Es war schon eine ganze Weile Ruhe in seinem Schlafsaal eingekehrt, als er endlich auftauchte. Diesmal stand er wartend an seinem Bettende, wie in der ersten Nacht.

Draco folgte ihm mit den Augen, als der Schatten ums Bett herum glitt, langsam und geschmeidig, und neben ihm in die Knie ging.

„Verrat mir endlich, wer du bist und warum du mich jede Nacht besuchst.", forderte Draco ruhig und leise sprechend.

Schweigen.

Dracos Hand umfasste das kühle Holz unter der Bettdecke. Er war noch nie sonderlich geduldig gewesen...

Doch schon lag die Hand des Schattens auf der Decke, drückte seine auf die Matratze.

Es war eine zarte, keineswegs aggressive, eher beruhigende Bewegung und Draco bekam eine Gänsehaut. Wieso konnte dieses Wesen vor ihm Druck auf Gegenstände ausüben, aber er konnte es nicht spüren?

„Ich wünschte wirklich, du würdest endlich mit mir reden.", flüsterte er. Ihm war so seltsam zumute. Die Gegenwart des Fremden war nicht mehr so unheimlich wie noch letzte Nacht, aber auch nicht wirklich angenehm. Ihm gingen so viel Fragen durch den Kopf, die er beantwortet haben wollte. Und das war nicht nur das Rätsel um das Geheimnis des Schattens, sondern auch die simple Tatsache, dass er vor seinem Bett kniete, als wollte er ihm damit etwas sagen. Seine Hand lag noch immer auf der Decke und Draco traute sich nicht, seine eigene, die den Zauberstab noch immer umklammerte, zu rühren.

Kaum hatte er seinen letzten Satz ausgesprochen, legte sich ein silberner Schimmer um die dunkle Gestalt. Ihre Umrisse waren nun deutlich zu erkennen. Sie hob den Kopf. „Endlich."

Ein Wispern, kaum verständlich, mehr ein Windzug, war dieses Wort. Draco lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Was ging hier bloß vor sich?

„Ich dachte, du sagst es nie.", sagte der Fremde vor ihm nun leise.

Draco zuckte zusammen. „Wie -?" Er zog seine Hand mit dem Zauberstab reflexartig hervor.

„Leg ihn weg, ich tu dir nichts.", hörte er die dunkle, sanfte Stimme und spürte, wie sie ihn erreichte, ihn dazu brachte, den Holzstab auf die Bettdecke zu legen.

„Aber wie -?"

„Du hast es dir gewünscht.", antwortete der Schatten.

„Ich wünsche mir, du würdest dich mir ganz zeigen.", sagte Draco sofort.

Ein leises Lachen ertönte. „Tut mir Leid, Draco, so einfach ist das nicht."

„Wer bist du?", wollte der blonde Junge nun wissen. „Ich kenne deine Stimme."

„Na, das ist doch schon mal ein gutes Zeichen.", entgegnete der Fremde.

„Wer bist du, sag es mir.", wiederholte Draco zähneknirschend.

„Hm, was?", kam es da plötzlich aus dem Nachbarbett.

Der Schatten verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

„Ist irgendwas?", fragte da Crabbe verschlafen.

„Nein, nichts.", antwortete Draco genervt und erschrocken zugleich. „Goyle redet nur mal wieder im Schlaf. Du kannst weiterpennen."

Dann trat wieder Stille ein.

Draco saß noch immer aufrecht in seinem Bett, spielte nun mit seinem Zauberstab.

Da trat der Schatten wieder hervor, seine silberne Kontur zeichnete sich deutlich vom Hintergrund ab.

„Wenn du mir schon nicht sagen willst, wer du bist, kannst du mir dann wenigstens verraten, was du bist?", wollte Draco nun im Flüsterton wissen, als wären sie nie unterbrochen worden.

„Ich bin ein Schatten.", kam sofort bereitwillig die Antwort.

„Wessen?"

„Das wirst du noch erfahren, wenn du es noch nicht weißt."

Draco sah ihn fragend an. Scheinbar konnte der Fremde es trotz der Dunkelheit erkennen, denn er antwortete: „Ich bin geschickt worden. Das heißt, eigentlich ist das nicht ganz richtig... Ich bin gleichzeitig auch hierher gesehnt worden. Ach, was seid ihr Menschen auch so kompliziert?!"

„Bitte?" Draco glaubte nicht, was er gehört hatte. „Hergesehnt? Von wem denn bitte? Und warum?"

Ein leises Kichern. „Wow, ihr seid schon herrlich naiv." Draco konnte förmlich das fiese Grinsen sehen. „Ich meine... Ach nein, lassen wir das für heute. Du solltest schlafen, vielleicht gibt dir das ja Aufschluss über ... deine Gefühle."

„Ich weiß, wer du bist.", sagte Draco und es klang fast wie eine Drohung.

„Und ich weiß Bescheid.", erwiderte der Schatten unbeeindruckt. „Schlaf gut." Er glitt davon.

„Halt!", rief Draco, etwas lauter als beabsichtigt. „Bleibst du nicht hier?"

„Heute nicht. Träum süß." Noch ein Kichern und dann war er fort. Draco spürte es. Und plötzlich fühlte er sich allein...

- - -

_Er lief über den Flur im vierten Stock, im Arm ein Buch, das er sich aus der Bücherei geholt hatte, um nun im Aufenthaltsraum damit zu arbeiten. Seine eigenen Schritte hallten seltsam laut durch den Gang und Draco fragte sich, ob um diese Uhrzeit eigentlich niemand im Schloss unterwegs war. Dabei war es früher Abend. Morgen um diese Uhrzeit hatte er Quidditchtraining..._

_Plötzlich stand er vor ihm. Als wäre er soeben appariert. Grüne Augen funkelten ihn an._

_Erschrocken blieb Draco stehen. Harry. Potter. Jetzt? Hier? Und allein? Sein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich._

_Langsam kam der Gryffindor auf ihn zu._

_Draco schluckte leicht. Sein Blick schweifte über die Statur des dunkelhaarigen Jungen, blieb an seinem Gesicht, an seinen Lippen hängen. So verlockend..._

_Er riss sich los, als Harry plötzlich direkt vor ihm stand. Eine Hand fuhr an sein Kinn, strich von dort langsam an der Wange entlang, über seinem linken Ohr ins Haar, und verlor sich, als Harry an ihm vorbei glitt, nichts weiter hinterließ, als ein entfachtes Feuer..._

Draco war so erschrocken über sich selbst, dass er aus dem Bett sprang und in das Badezimmer rannte. Dort stellte er sich - es war nicht mal sechs Uhr - unter die Dusche.

Nein! Ein ganz entschiedenes Nein! Das war nun wirklich nur ein peinlicher Traum gewesen und so ganz und gar nicht das, was der Schatten gemeint haben konnte. Unmöglich. Aufschluss über seine Gefühle. Zu wem? Zu Harry Potter?

Draco erstarrte in seiner Bewegung. Das war doch alles nur ein – ein - Ein was denn? Verzweifelt lehnte er sich gegen die Wand. Das konnte und wollte er einfach nicht glauben. Das wollte ihm dieser – dieser - Schatten bloß einreden. Sicher hatte ihm irgendwer einen Streich gespielt, der sich auf mehr als 24 Stunden bezog. Nie im Leben konnte er das ernst meinen. Und wenn doch, dann hatte Draco nun ein Problem...

- - -

„Was zum Teufel soll das?", wollte Draco sofort wissen, als der Schatten in der folgenden Nacht erschien.

„Ah, du bist also zu einer Erkenntnis gekommen?"

„Hör auf, so widerwärtig zu grinsen.", fauchte Draco.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich grinse?"

Draco schwieg, von sich selbst überrascht. Natürlich konnte er das nicht wissen. Er hatte es nur ... gespürt. „Dein Tonfall.", erklärte er schließlich.

Sie schwiegen, bis der Schatten sich seinen Stuhl holte und neben ihm Platz nahm.

„Was hast du also geträumt? Oder soll ich dich vielleicht auch noch fragen, von wem? Ich meine, ich komme mir dann zwar albern vor, aber bitte..."

„Warum bitte, sitzt der Schatten von Harry Potter neben mir?", fragte Draco zerstreut.

„Weil ihr es so wollt."

„Hör auf in Rätseln zu sprechen."

„Was war denn daran ein Rätsel?"

Draco sah ihn mahnend an.

„Okay, okay." Der Schatten hob abwehrend die Hände. „Fakt ist, du hast von meinem Besitzer geträumt. Eine andere Frage: War es das erste Mal?"

Zögerlich schüttelte Draco den Kopf.

„War es das erste Mal, dass du _so etwas_ von ihm geträumt hast?"

„Was ist denn schon passiert?", entgegnete Draco gereizt.

„Och, wenn ich mir dein Innenleben angucke, eine ganze Menge." 

„Hör auf damit!", zischte Draco und zog die Decke schützend höher. „Es ist nichts passiert und da wird auch nie was sein!"

Der Schatten schwieg. Doch es war eine bedeutungsschwere Stille.

„Mach dir doch nichts vor.", meinte er irgendwann.

Draco blieb stumm, versuchte, die Worte der dunkeln Gestalt vor sich nicht zu verstehen.

„Wenn da in deinem Inneren nicht irgendwas Starkes wäre, was ihn an dich bindet, wäre ich schon lange nicht mehr hier. Ich darf nämlich nur bleiben, wenn der Accipientis es auch will."

„Du hast mich nie gefragt.", meinte Draco in schmollendem Ton.

„Soll ich wirklich gehen?"

Draco ließ sich machtlos ins Kissen sinken. Nein, er sollte nicht gehen. Er sollte ihm endlich eine Antwort geben.

„Warum also genau solltest du überhaupt zu mir kommen?"

„Liebe."

Die Stille zerbrach klirrend wie ein großer Spiegel.

„Was?" Dracos Stimme war plötzlich heißer, überschlug sich beinahe.

„Amore, love, l'amour.", sagte der Schatten gelangweilt.

„Nein!" Draco verschränkte die Arme und setzte ein Gesicht auf, als wäre damit alles gesagt.

„Nein?" Der Schatten schien die Beine übereinander zuschlagen.

„Nein!", wiederholte Draco fest.

„Oh du großer Zaubermeister!", stöhnte sein Wächter. „Warum bitte, könnt ihr Menschen es nicht einmal akzeptieren, dass wir keine Scherze machen, wenn wir uns hier zu euch setzen und euch die frohe Botschaft überbringen?"

„Frohe Botschaft?", piepste Draco.

„Es ist echt hoffnungslos mit euch."

Draco konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Liebe? Nein! Schlicht und ergreifend nein! So nicht. Und schon gar nicht Harry. Nicht so. Nicht mitten in der Nacht und auf solch eine Art und Weise. Nein, am besten gar nicht. Potter! Hah! Natürlich!

„Ich will sterben.", jammerte er.

„Und ich will einmal ein ‚Das ist ja wunderbar!' von euch hören. Einmal! Ist das echt zuviel verlangt?"

Keine Antwort. Draco hatte den Schatten fast vergessen.

Eine ganze Weile herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden, dann erhob sich die dunkle Gestalt.

„Sobald du bereit bist, wird er dich besuchen kommen.", meinte er noch, bevor er den Stuhl an seinen Platz zurückwandern ließ und noch einmal zum Bett zurückschwebte. „Nun schlaf mal schön."

„Nie wieder.", lautete Dracos Antwort und achtete nicht mehr auf den Schatten.

Nie im Leben würde er das so einfach akzeptieren. Er war schon immer ein Kämpfer gewesen und Gefühle, nein, die ließ er sich auf keinen Fall einreden. Auch nicht von Harry Potter...

- - -

Die nächsten zwei Tage lief er herum, als wäre er von einer anderen Welt. Das Einzige, was ihn interessierte, war Harry. Er wollte ihm so gut es ging aus dem Weg gehen. Doch in den Unterrichtsstunden, wenn sie zusammen im Kerker saßen und er hörte, wie der Gryffindor mit seinen Freunden sprach, kribbelte es überall und er erkannte die Tonlage wieder, vernahm jeden Laut, das kleinste Seufzen. Was war bloß los mit ihm?

Der Schatten kam nun nicht mehr. Draco lag nachts noch immer wach, wartete, aber er kam nicht. Wie er gesagt hatte. Erst wenn Draco es wollte, dann würde Harry kommen. Aber das wollte Draco nicht. Nein, er wollte den Schatten zurück, der kein Gesicht hatte, dem man gut widerstehen konnte, der so beruhigend und Ärgernis erregend zugleich sein konnte.

In der dritten Nacht fühlte Draco sich furchtbar. Nicht nur, dass er zuwenig Schlaf hatte, nein, wenn er schlief, dann träumte er wirres Zeug, immerzu nur von Harry. Langsam schien er wahnsinnig zu werden. Und egal, wo er sich aufhielt überall schien plötzlich der Gryffindor zu sein. Zu allem Überfluss flüsterte auch fortwährend eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, dass es doch nur ein klitzekleiner Schritt war, der Sache ein Ende zu bereiten - oder aber, ihr einen Anfang zu geben.

„Ich wünscht...", flüsterte Draco, brach dann aber wieder ab.

„Trau dich.", wisperte es da plötzlich neben ihm.

Draco schloss die Augen. „Ich wünschte... Harry", er schluckte, „wäre bei mir."

Es dauerte nur Sekunden und aus dem Schatten, der sogleich aus der Dunkelheit an sein Bett getreten war, wurde Harry. In voller Statur, Farbe, mit allem, was Draco so ... liebte.

Langsam wandte er den Kopf, sah den Gryffindor an. Dieser sank, wie der Schatten ein paar Nächte zuvor, auf die Knie und nahm dann seine Hand, streichelte sie mit Hingabe.

Draco war sprachlos. Diese Zärtlichkeit löste Unbeschreibliches in ihm aus. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass nicht nur sein Körper, sondern auch der ganze Raum plötzlich knisterte, die Ruhe langsam verdrängte. Sehnsucht wuchs in ihm. Sehnsucht nach mehr. Nach Harry, nach...

Vorsichtig nahm er Harrys Hand, suchte die zweite und zog ihn hinauf aufs Bett, auf sich drauf du genoss die Wärme, die der Körper des anderen sogar durch die Decke hindurch sandte.

„Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?", fragte er flüsternd und strich Harry zärtlich durchs Gesicht.

Harry schmunzelte. „Wir haben in fast sieben Jahren nicht ein vernünftiges Wort miteinander gewechselt."

Draco nickte zustimmend. „Aber wozu auch reden?", lächelte er, legte eine Hand in Harrys Nacken und wollte ihn zu sich ziehen.

Doch der Gryffindor stoppte ihn. „Momentchen noch." Er sah nach rechts und meinte dann: „Shadow?"

„Hm?", kam es brummelnd aus einer Ecke.

„Ausblenden."

„Das ist fies.", maulte der Schatten. „Nie dürfen wir es genießen, wenn wir es dann doch noch geschafft haben, die Menschen zu ihrem Glück zu überreden."

„Berufsrisiko.", grinste Harry und wandte sich dann wieder Draco zu.

Der lächelte ihn verträumt an. Er fühlte sich schrecklich gut. Harry, so nah, die ganze Nacht lang und von nun an vielleicht den Rest seines Lebens.

„Shadow?", sagte er leise.

„Hm?"

„Danke."

„Schon gut."

Täuschte Draco sich oder klang das verlegen? Lächelnd schloss er nun Harry in seine Arme und diesmal ließ er sich nicht davon abhalten, seine Lippen auf die des anderen zu drücken.

Harry erwiderte den Kuss hingebungsvoll und irgendwann kuschelte er sich zu ihm unter die Decke.

Draco strich unentwegt über seinen Unterarm. Er war so wahnsinnig glücklich. Irgendwem wollte er dafür danken.

'Ein Danke reicht mir schon.', wisperte da plötzlich jemand in seinem Kopf und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief Draco schließlich ein.

- - -

**- ENDE -**

- - -

* * *

- - -

Think of me and send me a review. (Wenn ich wiederkomm, kann ich das auf Italienisch. :o) )


End file.
